RurouKen: Games can Cause Romance
by H Y u n i k o
Summary: Thunderstorm on a summer day, all cast present, loads of sake. What game can cause romance? What kind of love-packed mischiefs are this game going to bring our favorite couples? Saito, regrettably, are going to find out AND take part! LET THE GAME BEGIN!
1. RurouKen I

**Author's note: **Minna, konnichiwa! Genki? Maa maa, anyway, yesterday I've decided to fix ad add up details on every chapter of RurouKen:GCCR. As you all may _not_ know, I first wrote this when I just recently graduated on elem so...yeah there are a lot of stupid mistakes. And even now there may still be errors, but please, forgive me for not taking up Major in English Anyhow, this is the first one I've fixed and pimped so far and I don't think I can do it on all the other chapter as fast as you may want me to I'm busy with my real work, haha! You know how you always have to hurry a manuscript, right? Well YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!

**RurouKen: Games can Cause Romance**

- S a K e -

* * *

It's a sunny day; summer has come at the Kamiya Dojo. And of course it was hot, for a certain kendo instructor, the heat was burning her '_Beautiful skin._' Kaoru thought. She looked over the red-headed rurouni doing the laundry and asked "Kenshin, aren't you feeling just a _little_ bit hot, doing the laundry under the burning sun?"

Kenshin replied with his rurouni smile "Well sessha is not bothered by it."

'_Yeah, but I am.'_ Kaoru thought walking over to Kenshin "Kenshin what time do you think Misao and Aoshi-san will arrive?" she asked as she helped Kenshin hung the laundry.

"They should be here just in time for lunch, Kaoru-dono." finishing up the hanging Kenshin dried his hands with a small cloth on his shoulder and then spoke "Would you like to go to the market now, Kaoru-dono." he smiled at Kaoru which only made Kaoru space out.

'_Kenshin, your smile is always so beautiful, always makes my lips want to just touch your smiling one. Your red hair, so gorgeous, so soft and smooth- huh! Arrrgh why is Kenshin's hair better that mine?' _Kaoru's fist is up and shaking from anger and before she new it Kenshin was down the ground, eyes swirling "Huh, I'm sorry Kenshin!" she said apologizing as she helped Kenshin up.

"It's okay Kaoru-dono, this unworthy one is use to it." hah, in your face Kaoru.

* * *

After they went to market, Kenshin and Kaoru left to go home, and found Sano, sitting like an idiot with his fishbone. They weren't surprise pf course. This was everyday occurrence. Kenshin prepared lunch, Kaoru went back to the market just to ask what time Yahiko would be back. While Sano on the other hand was just sitting lazily waiting for Kenshin to finish up lunch so that he could eat and get the hell off that dojo.

Lunch was ready, all prepared in the table for 5. Yup five that is, for Aoshi and Misao. And yes they haven't started eating yet because Misao and Aoshi weren't there yet. "Hmm…odd. Aoshi told this one exactly that they will arrive in time for lunch, that he did." Kenshin said softly.

"Well, my stomach's telling me EXACTLY...that now is the time for lunch and it needs it!" Sano said still playing with his fishbone. A grim look on his face and a growling stomach, it never cease to amaze Kenshin how Sano can freeload so much _and _complain.

"Huh? Hey there they are!" Kaoru said jumping off and running towards the gate to welcome her best friend

"HEEY! Kaoru it's been almost 4 months!" Misao said hugging Kaoru like it was 4 years

"I know and I've missed you...and Aoshi-san." Kaoru said "C'mon" she smiled brightly pulling Misao to where the lunch was waiting.

"How are things Battousai?" Aoshi asked coolly.

"Same as always Aoshi. And this one would appreciate it if you not call him Battousai, if you please." Kenshin said with his rurouni smile.

"Ah…so same as always is right...huh Himura?" Aoshi said eyes finally opened.

"And you're same as always too Aoshi." Sano said finally spiting his fishbone and standing up from this overly lazy pose.

"Same goes for you rooster-head, your stupidity is always the same!" a voice which appears to be from Megumi yelled.

"Thank you." Aoshi said as he walked over to where her Misao was and sat beside her. And simply he started to take some food.

"Argh, what are you doing here fox-lady?" Sano hissed, a fuck you sign up and about.

"I believe that's _none_ of your business rooster-head." said Megumi pushing Sano aside so she can get through and to where the other girls were.

"You--" Sano said but was soon cut-off by Kenshin's sympathetic pat.

"Okay now, calm down. Food will be gone if you continue this." Kenshin said heaving a sigh.

* * *

Lunch was soon over. Surprisingly Aoshi was the one to eat most, course the only thing he said about it was, 'Hungry'. Sano of course was mad about it. Kenshin washed the dishes and soon after he finished he got dragged to a vacant room where everybody was. They talked about what happened to them these past few months. Sano said nothing but 'Free-load'. Soon they were all out of things to talk about. It was raining very hard, the wind was strong, and it's become chilly outside. Very strange to rain for a hot summer day, but yes it was raining.

"This...is...booooring." Kaoru said staring in the window. She sighed heavily and glanced at Kenshin, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could catch on of his beautiful smiles. _Un_fortunately not.

"You said it." Misao sighed playing with her kunai lazily. Has she ever thought about things they could do, she'd be so proud of herself she might jump up and down right about not. _Un_fortunately...she hasn't. All that's on her mind as they traveled to Tokyo was, Aoshi.

'_Hmm…what to do?_' Megumi thought. Fortunately this time, they have a fox among with them named, well...Megumi. Now surely she can think of what to do, right?

"Well, this one is off to the kitchen to get some tea." Kenshin said standing up. Opening the shoji, the wind came bursting inside, it was cold and strong. Kenshin immediately closed the shoji "Oro? Orororor" It was quite a startle to Kenshin. Sure he's a master swordsman, something like that, he could've sense like it was fire beside him. This time however, the tensity of the room, who would not drop their senses? Well...of course _someone_ wouldn't, namely Mr. Stoic on his meditation.

"I think if you go out, the wind'll blow you away...with a body like that heh, feel sorry for you." Sano said as he stood to go out and get some tea, huh? Does he actually know how to make tea? "I'll get it." a smirk formed in his sheepish lips. He placed an 'ore-sama-da' look on Kenshin and smiled for himself.

"Thank you Sano, but what's wrong with sessha's body?" Kenshin asked, but received no answer for Sano left already.

"Your body is...too..." Aoshi started but couldn't find the right word.

"Skinny and..." Misao continued but couldn't find the other word as well, Although with skinny Kenshin now have a big sweatdrop. He couldn't help being born skinny! And the hell with that, he was 10 times stronger than 10 freakin' sumo wrestlers combined, dammit! Don't ridicule him! Or so Kenshin would oh so ever like to say... It was too bad he wasn't born with _that_ attitude.

"Seems weightless..." Megumi finished for the two and a new one now accompanied Kenshin's sweatdrop.

"Hey now, that body saved me lots of times, and you guys too!" Kaoru said a bit angrily, hoho that saved Kenshin…somewhat.

"True enough." Aoshi said. Too plainly however. More like—was there even a weight to that? Or did he just say it so he'd seem he _did _at least say something? Somehow that feeling creeps on Kenshin's core right now. Forgive him.

"Thank you Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin said giving Kaoru his most beautiful smile. One that says "I'm really glad I saved her countless times".

"Here!" the shoji burst open and Sano came with bottles of sake. A big oh-so-great-ore-sama grin and little tini bits of twinkle in joy, delight and enjoy! The bottleS of sakeS.

"SAKE?!" everyone said in surprise..but Aoshi.

"Yep!" Sano said with an even wider grin. An obvious mischief behind the laid-back-smile.

* * *

**YUNIKO: **Trust me, there _are _changes, maybe you wouldn't notice but... Yeah. For now this is the only chapter I've fixed, since really, I'm busy. My first year in college, not to mention, i'm taking BSN. Oh God, please help me with everything, amen. Thanks! I hope you keep reading!


	2. RurouKen II

**"UPGRADED AND FIXED"**

**Author's Note: **So, well, I know the old readers aren't all reading this now. But I still do and I love it all the more. Trust me, if you read this the first time... Oh my gosh, it was horrible. Now it's so much better. Although I admit, there are still mistakes. Sorry guys, English is only my second language. Anyway, for the new readers, please enjoy!

YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Readers, unless you see this "UPGRADED AND FIXED" sign, don't read the following chapter. It means it has't been fixed and upgraded yet. But if you do find it, then by all means, please enjoy.

* * *

**RurouKen: Games can Cause Romance**

-Truth or Dare -

-- Round One: Part I --

* * *

(((Kenshin's POV)))

"Where did you get that many sake?!" Kaoru asked in a bit of a bewildered tone. Indeed, where did Sano get those sake, we don't have sake here.

"What's up rooster-head?" Misao asked in a rather nonchalant manner. But there's no doubt she's practically begging to know, deep inside. Hnn...what's up indeed? It may have crossed my mind in an instant that he's planned this all along, however, the fact that he lazily—almost too lazily forced himself to move and go here...there's just no way he could've planned this. Hnn...what's up indeed?

"Well since y'all bored I brought something to do!" Sano almost to happily exclaimed with a wide and erotic grin as walked up to Megumi and then sat beside her. He had this evil grin when he looked at Megumi. Ohoho now Megumi has this evil grin too. Oh boy, I can feel something's about to happen here. That lonely fact alone that Sano made me say the word 'erotic' is bad enough, it's almost too bad that it's signaling, signaling me to leave right about now. Hoh better leave now.

"Ah anou...sessha is just going out to do the laundry." I said. Successfully preventing the twitches that's just about around the corners of my nerve as I try to escape, the weasel girl pulled me back. Ooh just my luck.

"Kenshin, where are you going, you just finished the laundry. And besides can't you see it's raining outside?" Raccoon girl said. Sigh, guess there's no running huh? Oblivion may visit me, oh lord, why hast thou forsaken thine loyal servant?

(((End of POV)))

Megumi and Sano moved to the corner of the dojo and started whispering things to each other, those evil grins ooohhhh just creepy. Of course the rest noticed this. Misao's frown got deeper by the second. She knew that when the fox-lady and the rooster head _talks_ and _agree_ things _always _happen, not to mention embarrassing things. She sighed.

"Y'know guys, when the vixen and the bird-head talks...and agrees things always happen." Misao lowered her head. She raised her hand to cover her mouth and whispered with a very weary look.

"Yes, this one felt something's up the moment Sano entered this room with the sakes." Kenshin says with a nod, looking at the sakes, counting it. One, two..five, six...eleven, twelve...fifteen. Ooh man why so many? He thought. Actually, not just him, everyone thought that. It's all so written in their faces you could practically see letter saying 'OH WHY ME".

"Yeah, do you remember Misao...when you guys last visited here, they put you two in the same room without telling you." Kaoru pointed this out too enjoyably she can't help but giggle. "So you guys woke up in the same room in the same futon!" Kaoru clapped once and burst out laughing, but soon stopped, the moment the fox-lady and the rooster-head went back to join them.

"Alright, we've agreed-" Megumi said but got cut-off by Misao and the rest. Well, of course, excluding our Aoshi and Sano that is.

"OOH MAN! You've agreed!?" They asked in a panic. With their mouths dropping and eyes popping, fingers cranking and blood rising, they all thought of one thing. Tribulation.

"Yes, we've agreed that we play a game." Megumi cleared her throat and tidied up her apron. The fox ears were appearing slowly.

Misao sighed "Okay if it's only a game, what is it?" she asked, sitting back properly next to Aoshi. Aoshi of course is just sitting in his meditating position, eyes closed.

"Truth or dare!" Sano said grinning evilly as he slammed his hand to the floor.

"Well now, that sounds like..." Kenshin said not finishing his sentence. He looked to his side and sighed with a small rurouni smile. He knows this for sure, things, they're definitely not gonna be easy after tonight.

"Sounds fun." Kaoru simply said.

"Okay so where's the bottle?" Misao asked putting both her hand on the back of her head.

"There's no bottle...the rules are; everyone will have turns, but the one who already got picked cannot be pick again. For example, it's my turn to pick and let's say I pick Kaoru. That means you guys can't pick Kaoru again on that round. Got it? We'll have five rounds. I go first." Megumi explained. She explained it all too well as if it was her who invented the game 'Truth or Dare'. The rest, excluding herself, Sano and Aoshi, can't help but feel _extremely _weary of this. It shows on their faces too.

"But if you pick 'truth' you have to drink a whole bottle of sake." Sano said getting the sakes and putting it in the middle. "Oh but in this round no sake YET!"

"Aright, let's begin." Misao said with excitement in her voice.

"Alright, hmm let's see..." Megumi said looking at everyone with the fox ears fully shown. Everyone looked back at her of course, even Aoshi. Then she covered her mouth with her sleeve and laugh "Kaoru!" She said and Kaoru almost jump in surprise.

"Truth or dare?" Megumi asked. A really glinty glint appeared in her narrowed eyes just now, and it really icks Kaoru. The sound of Megu's laughter doesn't help Kaoru at all as well. It's as if it existed to jinx her! Why is that?! Why?!

"Hah! Dare!" Kaoru said cockily looking at Megumi. There's no way she's afraid of this! No freakin' way...or...right? I mean, her heart only keeps getting faster and faster at rate, every time she tells herself she isn't afraid. Oh blast!

"Hmm, cocky huh...well I dare you to...be Ken-san's girlfriend for the whole time Misao and Aoshi-sama is here." Megumi dared Kaoru. There was a long moment of pause. Did Kaoru heard just right? Maybe the summer heat got to her too much, tsuka—maybe it got to _everyone _that much! Kaoru blushed to death of course. And Sano and Misao tried _very _hard to try and stop their nose holes from doing the close-and-open-act when one laughs. That, of course, failed terribly. The sound of those twos laughter filled the room along with Vixen's 'ohohohoho' melody.

Oh man, the sight, Aoshi just couldn't help but show a real annoying smirk. As if saying 'well-well-well-what-to-we-have-here-serves-you-right-' look. Well who wouldn't? Kah! Kaoru? Kenshin's girlfriend? I've got to be kidding you! Hahaha! But no, they all heard right. Oh how proud Megumi feels right now!

She knew Kaoru would like the dare, BUT, she also knew how embarrassing it would be for her. So why not, right? A little fun won't hurt. I mean—fun is what's all this is about to begin with!

"Wha-...ah well, if it's okay with Kenshin." Kaoru said blushing like crazy. She tilted her head down and acted shy and all. All that she-bang gang-ho.

"Keeen-saaan…?" Megumi said looking at Kenshin who's now blushing like Kaoru.

"Ah. Ahhhaha...this one wouldn't mind." Kenshin said still blushing. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of this head, inwardly cursing to whoever. Kaoru couldn't find any other respond than 'nya'.

"Alright it's my turn." Sano said looking at everybody and then stopped at Misao. Misao's smile soon turned into a deep frown. "Misao-chan truth or dare?" He asked with a wide evil grin.

"Err, dare!" she said cockily just like Kaoru. Hmm, wonder, will she be fortunate too?

"Hahaha…I dare you to wear a kimono the whole time you stay here." He said smiling cockily. The ore-sama-da-kara grin plastered on his face ticked Misoa off. Why oh why oh why? He just had to go saying something she didn't exactly fancy doing.

"Hah! Sure but not when I train." She said smiling. For her, the dare wasn't too daring. So what if she don't really liked the idea of being in a kimono? They'll be shocked to the bones when they see her on one. Just they wait!

"So…guess it's sessha's turn?" Kenshin said with his rurouni smile. All calmed and collected outside, inside however, Kenshin swore not only _he _will go through such perilous month of heart-throbbing-embarrassment. No freakin' way.

"Yes." Megumi simply said, excited as to what Kenshin's dare or question is.

"Hmm, let's see…" Kenshin stared at Megumi, Sano and Aoshi, but stopped at Aoshi. Aoshi felt Kenshin's gaze on him so he opened his eyes and found an idiot looking Kenshin stare at him. Aoshi realize that it was he that is to be picked. Hah at first Kenshin thought that this game was waste of time, but now looking at everyone's reaction when they get their dare…he's kinda enjoying it…ah heck he _is_ enjoying this.

"Himura…truth." Aoshi said going back to his meditating position and closing his eyes. He figured, Kenshin's stupid enough not to actually know the game's purpose, so he picked truth.

'_Ahah! You think I'm stupid enough not to know this game's purpose, well you're wrong. You're _dead _wrong. __If you've forgotten then allow me and I'll remind you. I _'am _Hitokiri Battousai.' _Kenshin thought, evil aura lurking about him. His rurouni smile turned into a sly and scheming smrik and his gentle eyes turned in one like wolfs observing their prey. Well, that's what he actually wanted to say out loud but ,of course he can't say that so this is what he said instead "Alright Aoshi…who is…the person you love right now? Has to be between 15 and 20. Name names." Hah in your face Aoshi. Who's the man now, uh? Who's yer daddy? Show 'em yer daddy and Kenshin'll spank him! Hah!

Aoshi's eyes widen, then for the first time in his life, he actually _blushed_. He gave Kenshin a 'you'll-regret-this-later look but Kenshin responded with a thank-you-very-much-but-I-won't look. "Well Aoshi?" Kenshin said calmly. He suppressed his evil smirk and beat the laughter back to his lungs. Everyone was looking at Aoshi intensely; Misao who's blushing like crazy looked away.

Aoshi sat very still and looking far off. Sweat poured outta his everywhere. He cleared his throat "Ah…ummm…" for the first time in his entire dark life, Shinamori Aoshi, gulped and trembled a bit from nervousness. Nervousness; that wasn't in his vocabulary either. "Mi…Mi-mi-mi…ss…sss…" Aoshi took a deep breath and calmed himself. There was no way his image is gonna be ruined for something like this. Aoshi cleared his minds of all negative thoughts and gave himself a self-reassuring-nod, inwardly of course. However, unfortunately rather than fortunately…that attempt was futile. Hey look, he never thought a day would come that he'd have to tell _everyone _that he loved a freakin' weasel, okay? Give him a break! Oh but there's no sign of Kenshin allowing him that mercy. There's just no way. And he knew this, one way or another, he had to say it. And now.

"It's Missss…" he nearly chocked this time. All the time he was composed and collected, there was nothing hard for him to do at all, there was no fear in him on doing anything. Nothing can make him nervous. Everything he does, he do in calmness. But this time though…somehow he's afraid. Oh good lord, why torture Shinamori Aoshi like this?

Kenshin looked straight at Aoshi with a proud look. He waited for the answer in _complete_ amusement. Same goes for everyone but Misao. Sano, Kaoru and Megumi all stared nearly right in front of Aoshi's face with the widest, wickedest smirks they have. Misao on the other hand, looked away with a worried and anxious face. Worried that it might be some other woman and anxious if there even _was _one.

"Miss…sasasaa…" Aoshi took a deep breath again "Misao…." He finally said the name but it was hardly heard. First is because he said the name in lack of breath making it sound husky and second a load roar of thunder interrupted him.

All was silent for a moment… Then in an instant everyone but Aoshi and Misao laughed insanely. They eyes were nearly popping out and their tongues are sticking out for coughing cause of too much laughter. They were laughing hysterically on the floor like crazy people out of a mental. Shivers running up and down from them were too visible you could definitely see how much they're having fun, thanks to Kenshin's question and Aoshi's truth.

If you look at Aoshi now, there's only one word that will come to mind, and it's 'kurosu'. Yes, kill, that's all Aoshi's emitting at the moment. Aoshi flinched his left brow and a four-tracked-veins appeared on his forhead. His lunges now demanded more air supply and his heart was cursing in his stead. He's SO not gonna let this one just slip away. They can't get away with this, he'll make sure of that.

The loud laughter covered the sound of the harsh rain outside. Sano was hysterically pounding the floor with his fists in laughter as he circled and circled, laughing his heart out. And no matter how un-lady-like it is, Kaoru's laughter was really something, even her nose is laughing. Megumi was holding her stomach and squeezing it from the pain of laughing, but that didn't stop her from doing it. Her head goes into a round a shakes from second to second, a little stronger and it's fall off for sure. Kenshin also laughed hysterically and out of control. He laughed and bit the handle of his Sakabatou then laughs again and bites the handle. It was crazy; they were all insanely amused that it led them to their CRAZY laughing marathon. The laugh-till-you-drop kind.

Aoshi on the other hand…glared so hard. But that was ignored, _completely _ignored, they were too happy at the moment.

* * *

**YUNIKO: **Well...the third hasn't been fixed yet. Guys, unless you see this "UPGRADED AND FIXED" sign, don't read the following chapter. But if you do find it, then by all means, please enjoy.


	3. RurouKen III

**"UPGRADED AND FIXED"**

**Author's Note: **My beloved readers, the third chapter, here it is. Better than ever before! Please enjoy

YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!

* * *

**RurouKen Games Can Cause Romance**

- Truth or Dare -

-- Round One: Part II --

* * *

(((Misao's POV)))

Thunderstorm on a summer day. Friends gathered for quite a while and bottles of sake. I didn't want to hear what name Aoshi-sama was gonna say, I didn't, I know that for sure. Yet why do I feel so uneasy? It's as if I just missed a very important word in my life. And I can't feel but feel like I'm never going to hear him say the name, ever again. And to add to that, everyone's laughing, why? I couldn't understand what Aoshi-sama said. Uuuuh! WHO THE HELL IS SHEEEEE? Oh would you look at that, Himura's having the laugh-till-you-drop moment. Damn girl, not only Himura, Sano, Megu and Kaoru's having such a blast. Talk about insensitivity and misplaced priorities. Hello, everyone, ever thought about telling me what he just said first? No? No...

"Oh my GOD! I knew it. Oh man you should have seen your face Aoshi!" Sano blurted out. He paused for a moment to look at Aoshi-sama and then slammed the floor again with his body and hysterical laugh. "You're like 'Ah…ummm… Mi…Mi-mi-mi…ss…sss… It's Missss… Miss…sasasaa…" Sano mimicked. Although I don't really get what he's saying. The shock of all this made my head too foggy to even worry about Sano's antics. But then he cracked some neck bones and looked at Aoshi-sama again, ready to act the last mimic display. "Misao…" the rooster-head finally said, with a blushed up face and sweaty forehead, just like how Aoshi was when I said it.

"You reap what you sow oh!" Himura sung in a drunken voice. He just mocked Aoshi-sama, didn't he? Shit!

"Talk about an instant downhill of reputation!" Kaoru laughed with her hands on the back of her ears. Almost as if she couldn't believe someone like Aoshi-sama would spill the name of the person he loved!

"You gotta _love _hearing it from an eccentric person! Eccentric I tell you, eccentric! More like DISccentric as a new word! KAH!" Megu made a follow-up mockery and laughed her usual annoying one.

Oooh that's it I can't take this, their laughing at Aoshi-sama and me, and I don't know why aaaarrgh! "Will you guys SHUT UP!?" I said angrily that even the thunders backed-up.

(((End of POV)))

"ENOUGH!" Aoshi said roughly. He glared at them with killing intent visible in his deep pools of eyes. Never in his life did he ever thought that he'd get laugh at like this. It wasn't like Aoshi to shout like that but, well at least it made them stop their laughing moment. "My turn!" he said and looked directly at Sano.

Sano glared daggers at him, but he didn't care, it's pay back time. And they're paying a high price. Revenge is sweet, though not at Kenshin. '_Hah! Just you wait Battousai. In the next round I'll make you turn redder than your hair.' _Aoshi thought and almost, just almost grinned "Bird-head, truth or dare?" he asked with his tranquil face back.

"Dare!" Bird-head said chewing his fishbone. Unbeknownst to Sano though, is deep in that clear and tranquil vision that blurs the heart of Aoshi, lies what remains hidden to many. Shrewd, malevolent intent. And it's far worse that one would imagine of Aoshi. However, although this is exactly what he'll do, he'll do it later when the games' heated up to its core.

"Hmm, I dare you to get a proper job." Aoshi said as he got back to his meditating position again. A strike of heat from excitement ran through his veins behind a sedate appearance. _Really _dangerous.

"WHAT!? I can't do that. I already have a job!" Sano said spitting out his fishbone. Yep he definitely can't take that dare, watta'bout his job right now……… freeloading?

"Is that right? What's your job then?" Aoshi asked, not budging one bit. Ah yes, serene expression, though under he just want to strangle Sano right about now and tell him 'damn you rooster, freeloading isn't a freakin' job, gimme a break here!'.

"Freeloading!" Kaoru and Kenshin said eyes closed, as if they're so use to it (well they are) and that they could answer that question for Sano. Easier done.

"Oh…well then. Tell me are you still… '_virgin'." _Aoshi thought. Oopz better not ask that, innocent ladies are present. Hmm, but hell is Sano still virgin? Aoshi thought on why he even tried to ask, he's not the type who cared anyway. Hmm, hard rain in summer can sure change people. Aoshi cleared his throat and raised a brow. He had an expression that says 'does this man even have what it takes?'. "Change dare then. I dare you to stay here until we leave for Kyoto and do chores." Hell yeah Sano. Entertain Aoshi by killing yourself over doing your most UN-Sano-like things. How about mopping the dojo after lunch and doing the laundry BEFORE?

"Chores? Tch fine." Sano said with an irritated look on his face. Chores? Uh-uh that's not Sano at all. But a dare is a dare after all. He's not about to lose his manliness by refusing something as little as doing _chores_, there just no way, no way... He sighed.

"My turn." Misao said with a wide grin. She's been waiting for her turn to come. '_Let's see Megumi or Himura……… Yup Himura'. _"Himura! Truth or dare?" Misao asked and Kenshin flinched. Hah! What better way to make someone skip a beat of heart rate than shouting 'truth or dare' in their faces?

"This one would take…dare." Kenshin said calmly. A balmy smile speared across his face, yes, he'll get through this. Why wouldn't he? He's Hitokiri Battousai, is he not? Fortunately, that, it wouldn't matter to Misoa.

'_Hah! Gotcha!' _Misao grinned evilly and said. The obvious mischief about to befall Kenshin is written on Misoa's face like warning sign to Kenshin. "I dare you to give flowers to someone real special. This Saturday by the pond at sunset." Misao said still wearing that evil grin. Oh she could hardly wait. Chills of excitement ran up and down her spine. So proud of her plan, she is. Hahaha, Misao at a tender stage of age, oh how a sweet teen turned into an evil doer?

"Well…that's not too hard, okay this one will do it." Kenshin said smiling; covering the nervousness he's feeling. Gosh Kaoru's blushing. Megumi grinned and Sano just let out a small 'Huh'. Misao neared Kenshin and begun whispering something to his ears. Kenshin nearly jumped and then he blushed and uttered a small 'Oro'. Misao continued to whisper things and Kenshin begun to blush even more. "Bu-but-but-but Misao-dono, but that—" Misao backed up and grinned.

"No buts Himura. Do it. And I'll know if you don't." Misao said waving her index finger. A devious drop of smile almost drained all of Kenshin's life span and to add to that, the glint on Misoa's eyes, it just makes Kenshin feel heavy and hard to breathe. Oh why him? Why?!

"Hey no fair." Kaoru pouted.

"Yeah what is it?" Megumi asked.

"Spill it Weasel-girl." Sano uttered.

"No chance, just wait and see for yourself." Misao crossed her arms and grinned proudly.

"Orororo …… sigh." Kenshin said feeling defeat.

"All right my turn! Haha! Revenge is sweet. Megumi truth or dare?" Kaoru said confidently. '_Actually I thank you for your dare, but because you only made it a girlfriend rather that a wife, I shall take revenge. Hate rooster-head that much? Well.' _Kaoru thought as she smiles like a maniac. Sure, like Megumi will choose dare.

"Dare!" oh so she did? Oh well, she'll get it then.

"Be Sanousuke's WIFE for the whole month!" Kaoru said and Kenshin and Misao laughed like insane person even Aoshi grinned. But of course Sano is boiling, smokes coming out his ears and so as Megumi. Oh Kaoru's so proud of herself.

"Why put me into this?" Sano asked angrily slamming the floor.

"Get over it. We know you _love_ the idea." Misao said dying from laughter, rolling on the floor.

"Oh don't tell me you can't take a little dare, huuuh Megumi?" Kaoru said trying to irritate Megumi even more.

"AAAARRGH! Of course I can. I'll do it. If it makes you HAPPY!" Megumi said shouting with an extreme aggravated look on her face.

"Oooh? May I remind you that a wife sleeps with her husband…in the same futon?" Kaoru said mimicking the way Megumi always laughs.

"Tsk, whatever, I'll do it!" Megumi said angry. What better way to push their love story than a little mischievous dare? Kenshingumi is about to experience just how deadly a simple game can be. Especially with sake as accompaniment. This will be the sweetest music ever played on their most romantic summer!

* * *

**YUNIKO: **I truly hope you liked it!

**SANO: **Yeah, imagine Aoshi! I can't forget it! Dammit!

**KENSHIN: **Now, now Sano... Don't be too rude to Aoshi. Let's lower the tone of laughter, shall we?


	4. RurouKen IV

**"UPGRADED AND FIXED"**

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm not sure about the grammar but, I think the story is progressing much better now than before. Fixing and upgrading old chapters are harder than it seems, trust me. But it's also fun so no worries for me. I hope you enjoy. And please, if you don't see the "UPGRADED AND FIXED" sign, then please don't proceed on reading the chapter. Cause then it' mean I haven't fixed that one yet, okay? Thanks!

YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!

* * *

**RurouKen: Games Can Cause Romance**

- Truth or Dare -

-- Round Two: Part I --

-- The Drunken Misao --

* * *

(((Fox-lady's POV)))

God I swear you could see devil's horn on that raccoon-girl. Of all the dares she could've given me, why 'wife-thingy'? Arrrgh ever since last month when she read a book about mother and daughter, she acted like she was a mother. She tells us how to eat food, tells us how to speak politely, tells us not to push ourselves too hard……yeah, the whole shebang. Kaoru, you'll get what you deserve. Laughing and howling like insane wolves. "SHUUUUT IIIT!" I shouted, well that stopped them. "It's my turn, and it's round two which means the sakes comes in."

(((End of Fox-lady's POV)))

"Kaoru truth or dare?" Megumi said…with the fox ears. There's just no way she's letting Kaoru get away with it. A little thump thump sound from Kaoru's chest, oh the doctor can hear it and hear it well. Megu narrowed her eyes and a devil's smile crossed her face.

"Hey you guys are just giving dares to each other." Sano complained. He looked at the two and sighed. What the heck? What's the point in telling them that? Picking his nose, rolling what he got from his nose with his index and thumb finger. He made it fly…landed on Misao! Well what else could he do, women are sometimes boring, right?

"EEEWW! THAT'S GROSS! SANO YOU ARE SO NASTY!" Misao shouted and threw a kunai at Sano. She shivered from the nastiness and reluctantly wiped the booger on her cheek.

Luckily for Sano, he's sitting beside Kenshin, so Kenshin saved him. But unfortunately for Kenshin, he was sitting besides Sano, he saved him all right but he's the one who got hit by the kunai.

"Sano you shouldn't pick your nose and throw them at people…" Kaoru said with a disappointed look.

"_Shebang._" Was all Sano whispered.

"Now, now…let's continue the game." Kenshin said.

"NO!" Misao shouted and sat up. There's no way that will just slide. "Kisama..." she gritted her teeth and glared hard at Sano. Tears nearly dropping from anger "Sano you, just you wait, I'll make you pay for that!" she yelled as she sat back on an Indian sit position.

"Henn!" Sano stuck his tongue out and made the 'blebleblebleblah' sound trying to tick Misao even more. "Let's see you try, weasel!"

Kaoru could tell this will only stretch longer if not stopped. She sighed and took a deep breath before yelling "Megumi dare!"

Megu on the other hand, smiled wickedly behind her sleeve, grim brows raised up."I dare you to…sleep with Ken-san in his futon for two months!" Megumi said '_Oh yeah, wrong dare, raccoon-girl would love to sleep with Ken-san. Aaaarrgh._'

Kaoru paused for a moment. Sleep with Kenshin? Is Megumi for real? Her sweats became cold and her heart stated doing doki doki more and more! Oh no, what now, Kaoru? "Ah…if it's all right with Kenshin…then I'll do it…" Kaoru said shyly. She's as red as Kenshin's hair. Kah! Kaoru looked down and played shyly with her fingers. Waiting for some sort of reply from Kenshin, she prayed hard he wouldn't mind.

"Ummm…." Kenshin uttered. He held his chin and tilted his head down. He thought about it with serious eyes. There was no way he'd intrude Kaoru or abuse the dare but '_Well I don't sleep in the futon anyway.' _He thought. But imagining him and Kaoru sleeping together made him as red as his hair too, well at least Aoshi won't have to think of a dare to give Kenshin. "It's fine with this one." Kenshin finally said still blushing. He won't make a mistake that'll make him regret this decision, that's for sure. At least...he thinks so.

'_Shebang's sleeping with Himura now? Hehe this is great!_' Misao thought grinning.

"My turn…Aoshi truth or dare?" Sano asked eagerly. He already has something to give Aoshi if he choose dare!

"Dare." Aoshi simply answered. How unfortunate.

"Dare'yah to sleep in the same room as weasel-girl here. Hasta'be in the same bed as well, okays? Okay!" Sano said grinning…the annoying grin, that is. He thought, since Kaoru will be sleeping with Kenshin now, Aoshi have to feel the tension too. He can't be the only one having it easy.

At that dare Misao started to redden.

"Why involve me and Misao in your…_slumber_-party?" Aoshi asked in a cold voice.

"Ah don't yah think it'd be fun?" Sano said cockily. Aoshi blushed; Misao saw this so she blushed too. But when Misao blushed Aoshi saw so he blushed even harder.

"Look! You guys look so cute blushing like that." Megumi said with her fox laugh. The two blushed even more.

'_It's not like I haven't slept with Misao…._' Aoshi thought, he turned into a chibby-Aoshi and looked at the readers with his death-glare and said 'It's not what you think though. Unfortunately -ahem- _fortunately _I just stayed with her until she slept, but I fell asleep too so there.' Aoshi turned back to normal-Aoshi and said "All right!" They all looked at him and Misao, and they turned into cute little chibbies and everyone laughed.

"Ahahaha! All right, all right, it's this one's turn." Kenshin said and looked at Misao "Misao-dono, truth or dare?" he asked. He never really thought it would go this far but, what can he do, it's so fun?

"Truth…I won't get into anymore of your dares." Misao said. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know that when it comes to dare the Idiot-Kenshin emerge and when it comes to truths the Battousai emerge.

Kenshin smiled evilly with the 'heeh' sound and looked at Misao with amused eyes. "Okay…but first why don't you have a drink of this sake…" Kenshin said giving Misao a pretty big bottle of sake. '_Yes sake works for truth serum._' Kenshin thought. Misao accepted the sake and hesitantly started to drink it.

Three sips and she were still okay. Fourth sip she was still okay, eighth sips her eyes widen, twelfth sip she started to redden, sixteenth sip she was hiccuping. Everyone was just staring at her as if she was an experiment being examined. Few minutes more she was laughing, every five seconds she laughs…for nothing. 15 minutes have past the bottle isn't finish yet. Misao was still drinking and laughing. 10 more minutes and she was singing.

"Um that's enough maybe?" Kaoru said softly. Yeah it was fun but, she can't help but worry about Misao, looking like that.

"Yes that's probably enough…I mean look at her…she looks like…an insane-drunk-laughing-for-nothing-little-weasel." Megumi looked sorry for her. As well.

'_Ahaha…ahmmnamm…hehehe sweet rain..ehehehehe.'_ Misao was laughing evilly.

"No let her finish the sake." Sano said grinning like a maniac. He was expecting this. Ohh the thrill!

Few minutes later Misao finally finished the sake. Now she was singing and blabbing about her period and her sheets and how Okina spies on women. Secret was being revealed. Sano was laughing softly, though his chest is hurting for trying so hard to control the laughter that's about to burst out. And Kaoru being all shebang has the sorriest looking face, while Megumi is laughing in her foxy way. Aoshi was quite.

"This one thinks…it's time sessha asked the question." Kenshin said smiling at Misao.

"Yes yes, go ahead ask her now." Sano said excited on what Misao's gonna answer. He positioned himself in a way he could see Misao front view and eagerly waited.

"Misao-dono." Kenshin started.

"What Kenshin? You wanna know how to use sheets? Well it-" Misao was cut off by Kenshin. Who's an idiot-enough-guy that wants to know how to use sheets? (A/N: By sheets Misao meant napkins for period.)

"No Misao-dono. We we're playing a game, truth or dare. And you chose truth." Kenshin said grinning.

"OH YEAH!" Misao said laughing "I forgot'bout that. Okay ask me now!" Misao said. Good for her, she's drunk. She won't have a hard time answering.

"Misao-dono…what type of guy would you like your lover to be?" Kenshin asked grinning. '_Someone who meditate right?_'

* * *

**YUNIKO: **Wanna know how Misao will answer? Hah! I do!

UNLESS YOU SEE THE "UPGRADED AND FIXED" NOTICE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE DON'T READ IT YET. THANK YOU!


	5. Apology

**Apology**

- Tenken's Dismay -

* * *

Dear readers. I humbly apologies for the long wait. I know it's been almost a year if not a whole. And for that, truly, I am sorry. And if you're reading this now, then from the bottom of my heart, many thanks to you. As you've surely noticed by now, this chapter, well it isn't the story. All I want to say is that, please, if you find it in your heart, then please here me out and continue to read.

A week ago when I was browsing through my document, accidentally, I happen to stumble across Rurouken:GCCR. Yes, I've read it, yet again. And again I decided to take it another step. I saw many mistakes and I also knew right that moment, ahh this can be better than it already is. And that's what I decided to do. I want to make this story better. I first wrote this when I didn't even know what the word 'mediocre' meant and didn't know past tense from present. It's pretty obvious if you read the first draft of this story. This is the second time I'm fixing it. And not only will I fix it, I will also add more into the story, I won't change the plot though. But I'm absolutely certain it will be much better than it was before. If you're an old reader of this, then surely, you'll notice the difference. For the readers who've read this story the first time I published it here on , please take time to read from the first chapter again. And if you enjoyed the first time you read it, then I'm sure, you'll enjoy it more the second time.

Just like my note on the fixed chapters, if you've not seen this "UPGRADED AND FIX" sign, then it would mean I hadn't done that chapter (Please don't ask why 'upgraded'). And if you can, please, refrain from forwarding on with the story. I plan to do all the chapters as much as I can before writing the upcoming ones. Please, if you've time, give Rurouken:GCCR time and read.

That's all. I hope you enjoy this story. If the wait becomes to long, then how about a stroll on my other stories while waiting? I just don't rush any of my project, I'd wait even if it takes months, cause then surely I know what I'm about to write is a great one. Well then, YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!

-TenkenYuniko


	6. RurouKen V

**"UPGRADED AND FIXED"**

**Author's Note: **People Genki desu ka? Finally... Well, I have a story which I haven't updated on for about a year now. And so, as I feel sorry for the people who read it, I updated it first! But posting this one... Ahh whatever

YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!

* * *

**RurouKen: Games Can Cause Romance**

- Truth or Dare -

-- Round Two: Part II --

-- Their own little worlds --

* * *

Misao stared at them with a maniac smile for a while. She hiccupped and then spoke, "Wahahaha! Course I like him to be meditating like, a LOT!" a dumb face and a ridicolously wide grin.

...There was a moment of silence.

Long, evil smirks formed in the audiences' faces. Glints glinting in their eyes "Uh-huh?" they nodded.

She then took another sip of sake "And awesomely great with swords, WUSUNG WACHA HIYA WASING HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA WUZ! And…" she hiccupped "Someone from Kyoto, a guy who drinks tea a lot, a man who wears a cloak, and…" a loud roar of thunder left the poor drunken Misao dazed on the floor.

A small blush creep onto Aoshi's face and everyone was silent…silence, silence, silence… "Pfft…Pfft…Bwahahahahaha! Ow man did you hear that? That was more like a confession than describing someone! We shall call it 'The Confession of the Weasel Girl' the meditating thingy was more than enough to confirm it heh heh heh!" Sano laughed, thumping the floor with his hand.

"Yeah, right on!" walking up beside Misao, Kaoru helped her up again tho' she's still dazed.

"Ken-san you sure boiled it this time again." Said Megumi as if what Kenshin did was a great thing to do.

Kenshin scratched the back of his head feeling proud of what he did "Arigato, Megumi-dono."

"Naa Aoshi, you must be _very_ happy, right?" Sano said tapping Aoshi's shoudler excitedly. "That was like--THE biggest confession ever!"

'_He did the very same thing to us both, that that, that cockroach! I'll get him I swear, if it's the last thing I do I'll get him!" _Aoshi swore giving out death auras towards Kenshin, revenge can be seen clearly in his eyes. '_Alright roachie, you're going down!' _at last with a complete grin on his face "HIMURA! Truth…or dare? Uhhn?"

Kenshin felt Aoshi eager for revenge _'Heh, gambatte nee, Aoshi-chan! I'm not going down that easily!'. _"Dare." He said as if he's ready to take on anything. Heh, riiight…

'_Hah!' _grinned Aoshi, with a face as if laughing with a 'nyahahahaha' sound, only without the sound tho'. Keh._ 'You half witch, you're a fool! This is the moment of regret for you!' _opening his eyes he grinned.

Staring at the two, Sanousuke felt a sudden rush of excitement about what Aoshi's dare's gonna be '_Whoa, it's like their on a totally different world, man this is gonna be good. What dare will Aoshi give, I wonder. Their on each others' throats!" _

"Himura…I dare you to…take the most precious girl to you out on a wonderful evening, this coming Saturday after you finish Misao's dare, you understand? You would also, ask her to stay with you in an inn for that evening. She must say yes to you and when you get there things _must_ get heated up. If it doesn't I'll vanish that Sakabatou of yours, you get me, _roachie boy_?"

Heh right on Aoshi you really got your revenge now. As expected there's an instructor blushing to death as if she's the one Aoshi's referring to, a rooster head laughing like a maniac, an excited vixen, a still dazed weasel, a victorious Aoshi the stiff man, and the unconscious redden rurouni, bubbles coming out his mouth, bubbles, bubbles…Hahaha!

"_Ahuhuhuhu! I can't wait for Saturday, I'm dying to know what Ken-san will do. And what this raccoon will do at the inn, oh I bet she won't be able to sleep. Aaaaahahahahaha!'_ as usual vixen's laugh is still the most annoying, she also got something in her mind, something she'll do that has nothing to do with dares or whatever.

Slap, slap, slap! Poor Kenshin, couldn't stand what he was just forced to do. SLAP! "Wha-what? Uhh…" at last Sano's slapping finally woke him up, back to this world.

"Oi yo! You passed out man! What, is that dare too much for you huh?" Sano asked sitting Kenshin up.

"Huh? Oh yeah...uh well," A faint blush on Kenshin's face made the victorious Aoshi feel even more victorious, "Well I…this one, _is_ nervous about it but…sessha will just have to do it."

Hearing that, Kaoru's excitement grew and grew even more, she just can't wait till Saturday. A small moan shook her off her daydream, she looked over her side and found Misao starting to regain herself, Kaoru helped her out. Misao wouldn't let her turn pass would she?

"Hey weasel, put yourself together would you; it's your turn hurry up! Damn girls!" Sano said impatiently groaning. Man you're mean Sano. Smack! "AAAWW! What the hell it that for huh, Vixen?" he ask angrily pouting.

"What is that for? What are you, an idiot? Oh right you are! Don't you damn a woman, damn you!" yeah say it Vixen…uh Megumi.

"A woman? That weasel? Heh you gotta be joking, I mean, are you for real vixen?" SMACK! There's another one, open mouth insert foot.

"Uh…what happened?" Misao finally got herself together. Tho' she doesn't remember what exactly happen since her head was foggy.

"Oh Misao-chan, you finally awoke, we're glad." Megumi came up beside her to check her, she's a little warm and a bit pale, but other that that she's okay, Megumi went back to where she was "Misao-chan it's your turn now, please choose."

"Eh?"


End file.
